Super Heart Odyssey
by Wishmaker1028
Summary: Mario has always been the hero to his soon-to-be wife, Princess Peach. So when he fails to save her from Bowser on their wedding day, he must team up with Cappy, a friend from the Cap Kingdom. Can these two heroes save Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom? And what other secrets will they discover? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**Super Heart Odyssey**

It was a beautiful fall day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The wind was brisk, the leaves were changing, and a few clouds were coming forth from the mountains. All of the Toads had gathered in the middle of Toad Town, as a small stage was set there. Toadsworth was holding the microphone as the king and queen stood on his right. The king had short blonde hair, dark blue eyes, wearing a golden mushroom around his neck, a pink royal suit, and dark rose dress shoes. He had a large crown on his head, decorated with many jewels. His name was Benjamin Toadstool.

The queen had long blonde hair, dark blue eyes, wearing blue crystal earrings, a pink royal dress, and white high heel shoes. She had a silver tiara on her head, decorated with many jewels. Her name was Terra Toadstool. Terra rubbed her belly, expecting a baby. Toadsworth turned on the microphone, immediately getting terrible feedback. All of the Toads complained, including the humans on the stage. On the left side of Toadsworth were three other humans; one man and two women. The man had dark brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, wearing a red undershirt, blue overalls, brown boots, and a red hat on his head.

His name was Mario Gregory Manfredi. The one woman had dark brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, wearing a green short sleeved dress, and white high heel shoes. Her name was Lucinda Manfredi. She, too, was pregnant. The other woman had long brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a dark red dress, and red high heel shoes. Her name was Pauline Richards. Toadsworth apologized for the feedback, clearing his throat.

He stated, "Ladies and gentleman, we are all here today for the grand farewell of Mario, Lucinda, and Pauline." There was a sea of cheers, most of them quite sad. He added, "Now, now. Let's not be sad. After all, we've had many good times with them. They made our kingdom quite something!"

Benjamin took the microphone from Toadsworth as he joked, "We could've done that on our own, though." To that, all of the Toads laughed and the humans did too. Benjamin smiled as he turned to Mario and added, "I wanted to thank you, my old friend. For all that you have done for my wife and I. I will never forget your kindness."

Mario smiled as he replied, having a microphone of his own, "I can honestly say that even though the path to get here was at first a dark one, it turned into quite the experience for us all."

Everyone clapped and just as they were about to say more, a cold wind suddenly blew. They all looked around, shivering. Mario activated his Firebrand, keeping Lucinda behind him. Pauline stepped forward, activating the ice flower. They heard a small cackling, seeing that Kamek had arrived.

He cackled, "Oh please, this is just makes me sick! You are treating him like a hero!"

Toadsworth got red in the face as he pointed out, "He is a hero because he became a hero and showed us all that he can be trusted!"

Kamek blew a raspberry and stated, "Whatever makes you sleep at night."

Mario hissed, "What brings you here, wizard?!"

Kamek smirked darkly and replied, "I came to cast this spell on you, Mario Manfredi." He pulled out a wand and chanted, "You will loose one of your sons as a punishment for your sins. And he will follow the footsteps of your former wins. He will become close to the next in line. And fall just like his father, losing what he holds most divine!"

Mario threw a fireball at the wizard, destroying the wand. The spell, however, was cast. Lucinda swooned, dropping to her knees. Pauline rushed to her side, holding her up.

She yelped, worried, "Lucinda!"

Lucinda struggled to get up. Mario was furious that Kamek did something to hurt his wife. But before the man in red could go after the wizard, he was gone. He turned back to his wife and his friend, running over to them.

He stated, "We must get you to the Upper World."

Lucinda mumbled, "Y – yes."

That's when Terra groaned, placing her hand over her pregnant belly.

Benjamin asked, worried, "Terra? Are you alright?"

Terra answered, also worried, "I think my water broke..."

Benjamin gasped as he quickly got her to the doctor's office. Dr. Toadley had stayed there during the ceremony, just in case. Mario carried Lucinda bridal style into the pipe. Pauline followed, losing her ice flower power as they entered the Upper World.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, Lucinda delivered twin baby boys, Mario Gregory Manfredi Jr. and Luigi James Manfredi. Mario Sr. held his boys with pride. That was until the spell took hold, taking Mario Jr. back to Mushroom Kingdom, sealing off both worlds from each other. Mario Sr. took it really hard, blaming himself for losing Mario Jr. In fact, after losing Mario Jr., Mario Sr. became depressed. Lucinda and Pauline wounded up raising Luigi. At one time, Mario Sr. was considering going back to Mushroom Kingdom. But it quickly to prove impossible as the seal between the two worlds made everyone think that the Mushroom Kingdom was nothing but a fairy tale.

Mario Sr. didn't know if it was because of Kamek's spell but he couldn't help being worried for Mario Jr. Lucinda was worried too but later fell pregnant with a girl. Pauline was thrilled as was Luigi, whom was now 13. Mario Sr. was also glad but he still couldn't get over the fact that Mario Jr. was gone. A few nights during Lucinda's forth month of pregnancy, the two went out for a drive. As Pauline watched over Luigi, she was unaware of what had happened to her friends. It wasn't until the next morning Pauline had gotten the news. Mario Sr. and Lucinda...had died from a car accident.

Pauline was in tears, heartbroken. It was hard to tell Luigi the news but he wounded up crying until he fell asleep. Pauline promised to Grambi that she would raise Luigi as her nephew. Time had passed and Pauline had become the legal guardian to Luigi, changing his last name legally to Richards. Once they got enough money, they moved to New Donk City from Brooklyn. Luigi got a job after high school, becoming a top police officer. Pauline had fallen into politics, recently running for mayor and winning. And she was going to throw a party tonight, with the help of her press associate and Luigi's girlfriend, Violet Calico.

Pauline was so happy that she forgot about the years prior...until that night...

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: That ends the first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Don't forget to read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

Mushroom Kingdom was celebrating. They finally had their princess. Terra had given birth to a happy and beautiful girl, whom they later named Peach Blossom Toadstool. But the cheers of celebration turned into cheers of confusion when the spell brought forth Mario Jr. to them. Toadsworth was confused yet shocked. He wanted to send the child back to the Upper World. However, he was quick to learn that all passageways going up were sealed off. There was no way anyone could take the child back. So, asking Professor Elvin Gadd (E. Gadd for short) for his help, Elvin took in the child as his own.

Elvin adopted Mario, giving Mario his last name. Mario knew that Elvin was his adopted father right away. Andrew (Elvin's older son), had told him out of jealousy. Andrew was the spitting image of his father when he was young. He had sandy brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a brown suit with a black tie, and black dress shoes. Elvin was cross with Andrew. However, to his surprise – Mario wasn't upset. In fact, he was still calling Elvin _'Papa'_. Elvin asked him once why he was still calling him that, if he had known that he was adopted.

Mario explained, "Cause I don't care what Andrew tells me about you, Papa. You took me in. You allowed me to stay here as your son. And for that, I'll always be grateful."

Upon hearing that, Elvin shed a few tears. Sadly, a few months after that, King Boo was freed from his portrait and took Andrew hostage. Mario's quick thinking not only saved his brother but the entire kingdom as well. That's how Mario started to earn his hero status. Andrew was still a little jealous of him but the jealousy eventually went away.

* * *

Later on, Mario became a bodyguard to Peach, due to Benjamin insisting on it.

"But why do you want me to protect your daughter, Your Majesty?" Mario asked the king when he was 13.

"Mario, I fear for her safety. She is all I have besides Terra. I would never forgive myself if she wasn't protected. Please keep her safe, Mario. That's all I ask." He answered, sounding worried.

Mario nodded and stated, "You have my word."

From that point, Mario trained long and hard with the Toads to become Peach's bodyguard. He had even discovered that he had the Firebrand. Everyone knew that he was Mario Jr. from the start. And him inheriting the Firebrand from his real father set it in concrete. But they also had a small idea that Mario, somewhere, had a brother. They remembered the curse that Kamek had cast on the children. Toadsworth had to admit that he was worried. He was worried for Mario but he knew that there was not much they could do. Eventually, the time of war came to pass as a new king the Darklands rose to power.

His name was Bowser. He had been heir to the throne ever since Mario's father was a hero. During the war, Benjamin and Terra lost their lives. Peach was devastated. She cried for days. The entire kingdom mourned them for a whole month. Mario was heartbroken, getting depressed. He hated not being old enough to spank Bowser's butt. All he was old enough for was keeping Peach out of danger. While he did like the princess, he still felt like there was more he could do.

* * *

Eventually, Mario became 16 years old. He and Peach were starting to date at this point, trying to be very discrete about their relationship. The only ones that knew were Toadsworth and Elvin, since they were the legal guardians of the two. Toadsworth was happy to see the smile on Peach's face. The same went for Elvin. While it was true that Mario was dating, Andrew was planning to get married. He even asked for Mario to be his best man.

"It would be an honor, brother." Mario told him, modestly.

Andrew could only smile. He had made a woman named Georgia Lancaster, a beautiful down to earth girl. She was Andrew's age, had long black hair, and blue eyes. Andrew and Georgia married that beautiful fall day. Georgia threw the bouquet of flowers, having Daisy to catch them. Daisy was thrilled as she winked at Peasley. Peasley blushed awkwardly as the new married couple went on their way.

* * *

After years of being the hero, the bodyguard, and Peach's secret boyfriend – it finally caught up to Mario. One day when King Boo took Peach and turned into a painting for revenge. Mario vowed, in front of everyone in town, that he would be the one to save his girlfriend. Of course the reactions were obvious, especially Toadsworth's. Mario could've sworn that the old man needed more than one Refreshroom after that news. He wasn't necessarily surprised, more just shocked. But with Elvin's help, Mario was able to take down the master of illusions and won Peach back.

It wasn't easy but getting the victory kiss was worth it. Mario and Peach's secret was out and the tabloids were eating it up.

However, due to this, Bowser kept coming after Peach, wanting her to be his bride. Every time Bowser took Peach, Mario went to save the day.

"He never makes it easy, does he?" Peach asked Mario one day.

"Is there no life in the Layer Cake Desert?" Mario questioned, annoyed with Bowser.

One time, Peach even went with Mario as well as his companions: Blue and Yellow Toad. Blue and Yellow Toad were brothers that bickered quite often. But they were loyal to Mario and the kingdom. Peach remembered that time specifically because it was when Mario pulled her to the side to star gaze.

"It's so beautiful!" Peach gushed, looking up at the cosmos.

"Just like you." Mario complimented, earning a blush from the princess. Mario took her hand into his and got out a small pink box. He got down on one knee and asked, "Peach Blossom Toadstool, will you be mine till our games be over?"

Peach was crying tears of joy at this point as she gleefully answered, "Oh yes! Yes Mario Gadd! I will marry you!"

Mario smiled wide as he put the ring on Peach's finger...as he was being kissed by the Mushroom Princess. Mario had to admit, that was the best day of his life so far. And now, within a day, he was going to be married to Peach...and a king. Toadsworth had prepared both him and Peach for their royal duties. He was beyond happy and proud that Peach found someone as wonderful as Mario. Everyone was coming to the wedding. Peach personally invited their space friend and protector of the Lumas, Rosalina. Rosalina took the invitation, with a smile on her face.

"About time." She teased, making Peach blush.

"Shut up!" Peach teased right back.

Everything was going right in the Mushroom Kingdom. Until that one night...

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Well guys, there we are with the second chapter! Still love that 'til my games be over' line. It is classic. But I was not expecting three reviews, two favorites, and one follow based on the first chapter alone. I must be doing something right. Either that or I was missed. Either way, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

As Mario felt his feet give out, he sat down finally on the bench in the park. Andrew chuckled, walking over to his brother with his daughter in hand. Andrew and Georgia had a beautiful baby girl five years ago. Her name was Dawn and she was the cutest little girl you ever laid eyes on. She had long black hair tied up into cute little pigtails, brown eyes, wearing a pink short sleeved undershirt, blue overalls, and red sneakers.

"What's the matter Mario? Not what you were expecting?" Andrew asked, sitting with Mario as he placed Dawn into his lap.

Mario complained, "Your wedding was so much easier to plan than mine is!"

Andrew teased, with a chuckle, "Cause I didn't marry royalty. You are the one that is." Mario sighed, taking Dawn from Andrew's lap in a teasing manner. "Mario..." Andrew lectured.

Mario asked, in a teasing tone, "What? Can't I just hold my niece?"

Andrew started to say, "Mario..."

Dawn's giggling interrupted him as Mario started to tickle her.

Mario questioned, in a silly tone, "Where's the tickle spot?"

Dawn playfully protested, "Stop tickling me, Uncle Mario!"

Mario stated, being silly still, "Now that's not the answer I wanted..." He kept tickling Dawn until Andrew took her from him. He protested, "Hey!"

Andrew put his daughter down and stated, "Go on and play nearby, dear. I want to talk to your Uncle."

Dawn replied, smiling, "Okay Daddy."

With that, Dawn walked off to the swing set nearby. Toadette was there, giving smaller Toads a boost up onto the swings. Andrew turned to Mario, the concern clearly in his eyes.

He asked, "Mario, what's going on? You usually don't give Dawn tickling fits unless something is bothering you."

Mario sighed as he confessed, "I do feel a little stressed out cause of the wedding. I swear, I'm going to the Overthere first."

Andrew gave Mario a small smile and questioned, "Do you remember when we were little? And we used to play Castle. I was the king and you were the Toad?"

Mario nodded and answered, "Yeah, you kept telling me to go get Yoshi cookies from Yoshi's Island. You even told me that they had to be the real ones."

Andrew scratched the side of his head in embarrassment and stated, "I think that was apart of my jealousy back then..." He changed the subject, "But not my point. My point is, you were completely fine playing Castle then. You can play Castle now."

Mario protested, "Andrew, that was a game. Besides, you were always the king. You never once let me be the king."

Andrew glared as he replied, "Mario, will you listen to what I'm saying."

Mario looked at Andrew, grimacing at his glare. He only got that when Andrew was trying to snap some sense into him. Mario sighed, looking over at the kids. He saw Dawn playing with a few small girl Toads. Andrew followed his line of sight, smiling. Andrew thought, _'Dawn is so quick to make friends.'_

Mario broke his thoughts as he muttered, "Thanks Andrew."

Andrew snapped back to realty, looking at Mario. He heard Mario's thank you and was awed. Andrew just smiled in response. There was a bit of silence between the two as they watched the kids play. Mario started to daydream a bit, imagining his own child playing with Dawn and the other kids. He imagined a young boy, whom would be a dead ringer to him. _'Melvin,'_ he thought, with a smile.

He broke out of his daydream and asked, "Hey, what's tonight anyways?"

Andrew looked at the schedule as he answered, "Uh...bachelor party. You, me, and a few of the guys watching Toadey and having a couple of Shroom Shakes."

Mario stated, "Oh yeah...I almost forgot."

Andrew retorted, "You mean you were daydreaming again." He looked at Mario and asked, "What was it this time?"

Mario smiled as he answered, "Been thinking about having kids with Peach."

Andrew looked surprised and questioned, "Already? Dude, you aren't even married yet."

Mario explained, "Yeah but I want to be a father one day. To a son, probably. I feel it in my bones."

Andrew looked down and stated, "More likely in your Firebrand. Look!"

Mario looked down and saw what Andrew did. Both brothers saw that Mario's Firebrand was active. Mario puzzled at this, quickly deactivating it.

He commented, "That was weird..." He added, a bit concerned, "That never happened before. Not even when I was really nervous or excited."

Andrew asked, "It's not a warning system or anything?"

Mario answered, grimly, "No..."

Andrew and Mario both said, in unison, "Let's talk to Dad."

With that, Andrew walked over to the swing set and picked up Dawn. The three of them headed out to Evershade Valley, where they knew Elvin was working.

* * *

Elvin was looking over some of his ghosts as they were doing some things around the Lab. There were some Greenie ghosts, some Slammers, and some Hiders. There were some Sneakers too but they were more hiding and waiting to scare Elvin. Suddenly, the front door of the Lab opened, revealing Andrew and Mario there.

Elvin turned and asked, "Andrew? Mario? What are you two doing here? Don't you have a bachelor party tonight?"

Andrew stated, firmly, "There might not be one if we don't find out what's wrong with Mario's Firebrand."

Elvin looked confused as he questioned, "What do you mean?"

Mario showed his hands, which were still ignited by his Firebrand. The ghosts all hid, scared.

He stated, "I won't hurt you guys! Honest, I won't..."

Elvin breathed, "Oh my... I've never seen anything like this before..."

Mario replied, "They just started this, Papa. I'm worried."

Elvin looked at Mario's hands and said, "Hmm...this seems rather interesting..." He looked at Mario and clarified, "I have been reading about your Firebrand. And it seems there are two matching powers similar to yours. That is the Thunderhand and the Aurora Nine."

Andrew looked confused as he asked, "I thought that was just legend, Dad."

Elvin explained, "Well, it is no legend. There once were two heroes, one had the Firebrand and one had the Thunderhand. It said that the Firebrand will activate on its own when it is about to meet the one with the Thunderhand or the Aurora Nine."

Mario breathed, "So someone else has the same powers as I do?"

Elvin nodded and further explained, "Yes and I say that you are about to meet them very soon." Andrew was surprised by this as was Mario. He added, "Which means good joy."

Andrew asked, "Can he turn off the Firebrand though?"

Elvin answered, "Yes, in a short while."

Mario breathed a sigh of relief as he stated, "Well, that's good news."

Elvin added, "Although, be forewarned, once you get close to the one with the Thunderhand or the Aurora Nine, the Firebrand will turn incredibly hot. You won't be burned but if someone is close to you, they might."

Mario repeated, "Don't have anyone near me, got it."

Andrew asked his Dad, "So did anyone have the Aurora Nine in the legends?"

Elvin answered, "Yes but she passed away some years ago. So it can't be the Aurora Nine unless she had an heir or if the Aurora Nine chose its next wielder."

Mario questioned, in awe, "The powers can do that?"

Elvin explained, "Yes, if they find someone worthy." Just then, Mario's Firebrand finally died down as he added, "Oh ho ho! It seems fortunate favors you tonight, Mario."

Mario responded, "Man, I knew I was hot but not that hot."

Andrew groaned, "Oh please..."

Mario smiled cheekily. Elvin frowned in worry. He knew it was almost time. And he was scared.

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: Chapter 3 is done! I can't believe that I got three follows, six favorites, and five reviews already. I appreciate it, I really do. Cause I want to make a comeback. And that's hard to do when work and life gets in the way. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Peach was being walked down the aisle by Toadsworth. Everyone was standing for the bride, whom was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress and white heels. Andrew was standing by Mario's side as Elvin was blubbering like a baby. Mario was in awe by Peach's beauty. This was it. He was finally going to marry the girl of his dreams. Richard – Daisy's father – waited patiently, seeing that he was going to officiate the wedding. Toadsworth reached the podium, turning to Peach.

He told her, sadly, "I always knew this day would come. But now I'm afraid that it has come all too soon..."

Peach sniffled as she hugged Toadsworth and whispered, "Oh Toadsworth..."

After hugging Toadsworth, Mario offered his arm to Peach. Peach took it and they walked up to Richard. He smiled at the couple.

Mario whispered, "Well, here we are."

Peach whispered back, "Together forever."

After vows were exchanged, Richard was about to declare them husband and wife, when the castle shook violently. Just then, the entire church roof was opened wide. There, in the skies were Bowser's ships. Bowser laughed evilly, dressed as in a white tuxedo, a white top hat, and white boots.

He shouted, "I'll take the bride, if you don't mind!"

As the claw grabbed Peach, Mario activated his Firebrand. He started to fit the Koopas and Goombas that came in. The Koopalings also came in. Andrew quickly got out a squirrel suit and put it on. He flew over to Morton, quickly starting to fight him.

"Mario! Go!" Andrew shouted.

Mario nodded, not wanting to leave Andrew behind, but had to. He ran off to follow Bowser's ship. Though many of Bowser's minions tried to stop him, Mario's friends and allies stepped in to help the red clad hero. Bowser looked at Peach, menacingly. Peach was furious, activating her Star Powers.

She yelled, "You've kidnapped me for the last time! I don't need Mario to protect myself. I can and will defeat you, Bowser!"

Bowser chuckled as he replied, "Oh please! That's a complete laugh. You lost to me the last time you fought me, Princess. Let's see how your game is."

Peach snarled, throwing a shimmering power ball. Bowser deflected it with his claws, breathing fire towards the Mushroom Kingdom's princess. Peach barely manage to dodge the flames as she grabbed up a fire flower, turning into her fire form. She threw a shimmering fireball this time. Bowser blocked it, this time with his hands. Peach was in awe.

She asked, "What?! How?!"

Bowser laughed as he answered, "Bwhaha! All these years fighting Mario and his stupid Firebrand actually powered me up over the years!"

Kamek appeared just then and stated, "Your Rudeness, Mario is coming this way."

Bowser turned to him and replied, "Ah, earlier than I expected! Get me a fire drumstick and give Tiarra to our lovely captive over here. We're going to the next kingdom, post haste, so we can get married!"

Peach huffed, "I would never marry you!"

Kamek chanted a spell, placing piranha plants around Peach's wrists. He then placed a silver tiara on her head, which Peach swore came to life, and looked scared stiff.

Kamek whispered, "You will marry him. And then, the spell will be complete."

Peach perked up at this as chains appeared around her feet. She groaned, feeling the heaviness of the chains. Today was not her day.

* * *

Peach had hoped that once Mario got on board of Bowser's ship, he would be able to defeat Bowser. She quickly proven wrong when the battle ended abruptly. Bowser had tossed his hat at Mario, which came back like a boomerang and swept Mario off of the ship.

Peach yelled, scared stiff, "MARIO!"

Mario's hat blew away, getting destroyed by the propeller of the ship. The pieces went many places but a spirit managed to catch the _'M'_ part of the hat.

"Mario..." The spirit whispered, looking like a top hat. "He can help..."

* * *

"Ms. Richards, over here!"

"Ms. Richards, any comment to those wanting to know of your plans for New Donk City?"

"Ms. Richards, is it true that you are hosting a party tonight?"

Luigi kept Pauline covered as Violet followed behind them. Luigi opened the door to Pauline's car as she climbed in. She breathed a sigh of relief as Violet plopped in the seat next to her. She took off her shoes, trying to get more comfortable.

Violet rubbed her feet as she stated, "Man, those paparazzi are absolutely crazy!"

Pauline had a small smile on her face and replied, "Now, now. They are only doing their job, just like you do."

Violet responded, "Yeah but they are more looney!"

Pauline held back a chuckle as their driver started the car and started to drive. Ahead of them was Luigi on a motorcycle and behind them was a police car. Pauline sighed, deep in thought. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming. What was it? She had been having bad nightmares as of late, dreaming that Kamek had returned and took Luigi from her. Pauline looked ahead of them at Luigi. He was still ahead of them, making sure nothing would come in front of them. She smiled a bit, looking down at her android. It was 4:45 in the afternoon and the party would start at 9 pm.

It was going to be a fundraiser as well. Pauline looked over at Violet, whom was also playing around on her smartphone. Pauline felt her heart starting to pound. She felt it. Suddenly, the car came to a screeching halt. Pauline looked ahead again, seeing that a sinkhole opened up in front of them. Where did that come from? Then all of the sudden, they heard a loud roar. Pauline felt her blood running cold. No, it couldn't be... Pauline's eyes widen in absolute horror when she saw an airship coming out of the sinkhole.

Panic started to ensue as people started to run away from the sinkhole.

The driver radioed Luigi and asked, "What's going on?!"

Luigi was about to answer when they heard evil laughter. Bowser stood on the airship, looking down at New Donk City.

Bowser announced, "New Donk City! Welcome your new ruler of this world and the Mushroom Kingdom! King Bowser of the Darklands!"

Pauline was frightened as she whispered, "No...they did have an heir..."

Violet blurted out, "What the heck is going on?! Who the heck is he?!"

Luigi commented, on the radio, _"Charlie, turn around!"_

Charlie started to say, "But..."

Luigi hissed, still on the radio, _"Now! I've got to help these citizens!"_

Charlie did as he was told and started to back up as quickly as he could. Pauline hung on tight as did Violet. But Pauline's heartbeat only increased. She looked back, worried about Luigi. But soon, Luigi was completely out of sight.

Pauline whispered, "Luigi..."

Violet tried to reassure Pauline, "He'll be okay, Ms. Richards. He can handle himself."

Pauline cringed as she thought, _'He can't handle Bowser without the Thunderhand... Where are you, Mario...? If Kamek's spell is coming true...you are about to lose what you hold most divine...'_

* * *

 _Wishmaker1028: That ends chapter 4. Things are picking up, that's for sure! Thanks for coming by! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
